I'll be Your friend
by Leonine One 252
Summary: Will Gantu ever find a friend or will he just have to be alone forever?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lilo and Stitch characters, which sucks. But it's just as well. I'd go broke trying to supply 625 with bread.

I'll be Your Friend 

"Great job, Stitch!" said Lilo, "Now we can find the one true place for your cousin!" The little girl in the red muumuu with white leaf imprints and the fuzzy blue extraterrestrial experiment named Stitch left for home. They had thought of the perfect place for the newly captured experiment and were going to order pizza for dinner after dropping it off. The day had started off with the usual routine. They found an activated experiment and captured it. Gantu came and tried to retrieve it. They beat him in some creatively painful way. They find the one true place for the experiment and go home. Everything was great. The Big Dummy was defeated and the experiment was captured. Things were perfect. Everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone.

Gantu came back into the ship that he called home at the end of the day, beaten and exhausted. The "good guys" had won the experiment yet again. Hamsterviel's face came on in the communicator. "Well!?" shouted the impatient rodent. "I'm sorry, sir," was Gantu's only reply. Hamsterviel's temper promptly erupted in another shouting tantrum. "You incompetent fool, you! I really wonder why I hired such a fish-faced nincompoop that you are for a minion sometimes! I'm tired of your constant failures, you over-sized whale! You always lose my experiments to 626 and that girl! How completely lame are you to lose to a five-year-old Earth girl, huh!? No wonder that oddly shaped head woman with backward legs fired you! I hate you and your constantly perpetual defeats! You're no better than a Kweltikwanian slimy carrion slug-beetle!" After a few more minutes of incessant ranting, Hamsterviel signed off to brood on how much better he is than everyone else is.

625 was about to make a snide remark but saw the expression on Gantu's face. It was dejected; more so than usual. "Hey, Gantu. You alright?" asked the mustard-colored experiment. "I'm fine...I'll be watching the moonrise if you need me," replied Gantu. Outside, Gantu was sitting on top of the ship, watching the big, full moon rising in the east while the sun set in the west. Tonight, the moon was tinted blue, a once in a blue moon sight. He sighed. 625 came up behind him and was about to say something, but Gantu beat him to it.

"Look at the moon. On the nights it's out there are no stars. They shun it; they hate it. Where ever it is, they are not." 625 said, "Only because it outshines them by a lot. Look. It's the same with the sun. When the sun is out, you _definitely_ don't see any stars. But look. You can still see the moon, can't you? They're both there. They're both the same." Gantu began to talk, but he was interrupted. "If your trying to comfort me-" "I'll be your friend," said 625. Gantu was surprised. He was taken aback by the fact that 625 was showing any affection at all. Could it be just another one of his practical jokes? It must be...but then again, he seemed completely serious. He was silent for a long time, trying to decide. Should he open his heart to another to risk being hurt again, or should he keep his guard up to be alone for the rest of his life? He watched the two heavenly orbs in the sky, one light blue and one golden yellow. There they were, one on each side of the sky. One was blue, set against the dark heavens of the coming night. The other one was golden yellow with the crimson sky of an ending day, no longer scorching and caustic. It was a beautiful sight.

"Thanks."

............................................................

Well, that's it. Please review!

FYI: To me, the full blue moon symbolizes the Dog/Wolf and the sun symbolizes the Lion, but that's just me. Also, Jupiter: Dragon; Venus: Phoenix. I just used the moon and sun for Gantu and 625 because it seemed appropriate, since blue and yellow are my two favorite colors. Yeah! Personal mythology rules!


End file.
